le tournoi du destin
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Venez voir le tournoi organisé par un certain Mister Devil où il emmène les duellistes en Chine. lisez et reviewez [il s'agit de duel basé des cartes yugioh]
1. introduction

Il y a deux mille ans dans la Chine antique,un magicien malfaisant invoqua de nombreux monstres les plus puissants des uns des autres et les lâcha à travers le pays.Ces monstres mirent le royaume de Chine à feu et à sang et répandirent la terreur parmi les habitants.Puis six magiciens s'élèvrent contre ces monstres et les transformèrent en statue de pierre.Ces magiciens furent nommés les magiciens légendaires et chacun maitraisait un pouvoir spécifique: le feu,la terre,l'eau,la lumière, les ténèbres ou du vent.Ils décidèrent d'enfermer les statues des monstres dans un endroit sur.Le magicien légendaire de la terre créa une ile au large de la Chine et pas loin de Hong kong.Ils ll'appellèrent l'île interdite.Ils concentrèrent leurs pouvoirs pour créer un temple où ils entreposèrent les statues des monstres.Ensuite ils mirent au point un système de sécurité pour que jamais la porte ne s'ouvre ce qui réveillerait les monstres.Ils fabriquèrent six objets: un médaillon,un bracelet,un collier,une épée,une clé et un poignard.Chacun garda un des objets et ils décidèrent de ne jamais revenir ici et de ses disperser pour éviter que les objets soient tous réunis.Le magicien légendaire de l'air jura de garder le temple tout au long de sa vie et sa descendance ferait de même.Depuis de nombreux siècles passèrent où rien ne se passa jusqu'ai jour où....


	2. L'aventure commence

**LE TOURNOI DU DESTIN**

**PARTIE 1: LES ELIMINATOIRES**

**1 L'AVENTURE COMMENCE**

Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer.Dans les rues de Fourmies,les jeunes circulent plutôt nombreux.La plupart sont souvent entre amis.Dans le parc,un groupe de trois jeunes discutent.Ils ont tous les trois un disques de duel au bras.Il y avait un garçon et deux filles.Ils ont dix huit ans.La première des deux filles se tient debout et regarde attentivement son disque de duel et ses cartes en main.Elle se nommait Flora.Flora était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et longs attachés pour faire une queue de cheval avec des yeux bleus.Elle portait un chemisier rose,une jupe rouge et des ballerines blanches.Elle semblait être confiante.En face d'elle,le garçon était moins sur de lui et réflechissait.Il s'appellait Jeremi.Jeremi était un garçon aux cheveux bruns rasés portant toujours son éternel bandeau noir.Il portait un tee-shirt noir,un pantalon de jogging bleu et des baskets noires.Les deux amis faisaient une partie qui se nommait Duel de Monstres.Entre les deux amis se trouvait Dame Harpie face au Guerrier Ansatsu.

La dernière fille,Emilie,était assise sur un banc et observait le duel.Elle avait des cheveux longs jusqu'à la poitrine et roux avec des yeux verts et des lunettes rouges et fines.Elle portait un tee-shirt orange, un short vert et des baskets rouges.Elle regardait attentivement le duel.

Duel de monstres était un jeu crée il y a maintenant trois ans par un certain Mister Devil.Le jeu se compose de cartes monstre qu'on combine avec des cartes de magie ou des cartes piège.Cela se joue grâce à un disque de duel qui reproduise en hologramme le dessin de la carte choisie.

Sur le terrain se trouvait Antsatsu en position d'attaque à 1700 points et du côté de Flora Dame Harpie en position de défense à 1400 points avec deux cartes face cachée.Le disque de Jeremi affichait 1500 points de vie et celui de Flora 3500.

C'est à moi de jouer.dit Jeremi.Alors j'ordonne à Antsatsu d'attaquer ta Dame Harpie.

Aussitôt Ansatsu se prépara à attaquer Dame Harpie.

Une minute.réplique Flora.Je retourne ma carte face cachée: les Cylindres Magiques qui permet de renvoyer ton attaque sur tes points de vie.

Oh non.soupira Jeremi.

L'attaque d'Antsatsu se réflecta et attaqua directement Jeremi.Son disque de duel afficha 0.

Tu as perdu.dit Flora.

C'est pas vrai.grogna Jeremi.J'ai encore perdu.

Alors les hologrammes des monstres et de la carte face cachée de Flora disparurent.

Bravo.applaudit Emilie en se lèvant.C'était un beau duel.

Merci Emilie.sourit Flora.

Mais pourquoi je ne gagne jamais?fit Jeremi.

Donnes moi ton deck que je regarde.lui demanda Emilie.

Jeremi lui tendit son deck et Emilie regarda les cartes qui étaient quarante cartes de monstres guerriers.

C'est normal Jeremi.Pour gagner à ce jeu,il faut combiner les cartes magie et les cartes pièges avec les monstres.expliqua Emilie.

Emilie et Flora lui expliquèrent.Ensuite il commença à faire tard et chacun rentra chez soi.Le lendemain matin,Antoine,le petit frère d'Emilie appela sa sœur.

Emilie.Emilie.Descend vite.c'est incroyable.s'égosilla Antoine.

Emilie descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine où était son frère.c'était un garçon de quatorze très fort et grand pour son âge.Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et portait un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux où étaient posées des lunettes de moto.Il avait aussi des yeux verts comme ceux de sa sœur.Il portait un tee-shirt rouge,un débardeur bleu marine,un short marron et des baskets rouges.Lui aussi adorait Duel de Monstres et avait une bonne connaissance du jeu.Il tendit à sa sœur une lettre qui la lut immédiatement.

Je suis invitée au tournoi du destin organisé par Mister Devil,le créateur du jeu lui même?C'est un canular c'est ça?fit Emilie septique.

Je le croyais aussi mais ça paraît officiel.il y a même un cachet.Ca personne ne pourrait l'imiter tu sais.ajouta Antoine.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre,le téléphone sonna et Emilie décrocha.c'était Flora.

J'ai reçu une invitation pour le tournoi du destin organisé par le créateur de Duel de Monstres.

Quoi?Toi aussi?

Parce que tu en as reçu une toi aussi?

Oui.répondit Emilie.

Tu vas y aller?Moi j'irai en tout cas.

Et moi aussi.décida Emilie.

Jeremi a dit qu'il irait aussi.il pense qu'il pourra s'améliorer.avoua Flora.

D'accord.Bah soit il s'améliore ou soit il sera éliminé très vite.Salut Flora.

Emilie raccrocha et raconta la conversation à son frère.

D'accord.Alors je viens moi aussi.décida Antoine.

Pourquoi ça?

Euh je suis un duelliste moi aussi et je ne vous laisserai pas y aller sans moi.répliqua Antoine.

Bon c'est d'accord.accepta Emilie.

Je n'aime pas cette histoire.Emilie et Flora n'ont jamais participé à un Mister Devil a pu les réperer?Je vais me rendre à ce tournoi mais pas pour le gagner.non pour aider Emilie.je sens qu'elle aura besoin de moi.pensa Antoine.


	3. Bienvenue sur l'ile

**2 BIENVENUE SUR L'ILE**

Durant la semaine qui précèda le départ pour l'île des duellistes où débuterait le tournoi du destin organisé par Mister devil,le créateur de Duel de monstres,Emilie et ses amis s'entrainaient dur pour le tournoi.Jeremi refaisait son deck.Il sélectionna des monstres guerriers et les mélangea avec des cartes magie et pièges conseillées par Antoine,Flora et Emilie.Antoine révisait ses connaissances sur les cartes de Duel de Monstres et s'attardait sur celles qu'il ne connaissait pas.Emilie et Flora ne cessaient de faire des duels amicaux entre elles.

Enfin le jour H arriva.Les quatre amis montèrent dans le bus pour Lille où avait lieu l'embarquement pour l'endroit où se passait le tournoi.Ils se rendirent à l'aeroport et suivirent un homme de main de Mister Devil chargé de conduire les participants à l'avion affreté spécialement pour le tournoi.

Pourquoi y aller en avion?Il ne peut pas être si loin que ça ce tournoi.fit Jeremi.

On verra bien.répondit Emilie.Peut être sur une ile et c'est l'unique moyen d'y aller.

Enfin ils avancèrent vers l'avion.Ils montèrent dedans et l'avion décolla.Durant le voyage,le petit groupe comença à faire des duels mais uniquement avec leurs cartes et sans aucun disque de duel afin de s'entrainer.Quand ils virent qu'ils avaient déjà volé environ trois heures,ils commencèrent à s'inquieter.

Mais où allons nous?demanda Antoine intrigué.

Apparement c'est au bout du monde.répondit ironiquement Flora.

Bah de toute façon,on est coincés ici.Autant se résigner à ettendre.répliqua Emilie.

Finalement ils s'endormirent comme le reste des duellistes embarqués avec eux dans l'avion.Quand ils se réveillèrent au petit matin,Antoine regarda par le hublot et eut un choc.Il s'aperçut qu'il survolait la Chine et l'avion descendait pour se poser dans l'aeroport de Shangaï.

Dites vous pensez que ce tournoi a lieu dans quel pays?demanda Antoine à ses amis.

Je ne sais pas vraiment.Il est possible que le pilote est tourné en rond ou faire de mauvaises directions express pour nous dérouter.avança Emilie.

Ben vous allez avoir une sacrée surprise.fit Antoine.

Maintenant nous sommes arrivés.Veuillez descendre et me suivre.demanda l'homme de main de Mister Devil en parlant dans un micro.

Ainsi les duellistes sortirent de l'avion pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient à Shangai en Chine et suivirent l'homme de main de Mister Devil qui les mèna au port et montra un bac où ils devaient embarquer pour aller sur l'île où avait lieu du tournoi.Ainsi ils embarquèrent à bord du bac.Certains s'assirent à terre,d'autres s'assirent en bord du bac les pieds dans l'eau tandis que le resta debout.

Alors là je n'en reviens pas.dit Emilie.On est en Chine pour un simple tournoi.

Je me demande vraiment si c'est vraiment un simple tournoi tu sais.rétorqua Antoine.

Que veux tu dire?demanda Jeremi.

Eh bien il y a un truc qui m'a surpris.Emilie et Flora n'ont jamais participé à un Mister Devil les a repéré?Et maintenant ce tournoi se trouve en Chine.Pourtant Mister Devil est un français.

Je pense que si tes soupçons sont fondés,on aura des réponses à ce tournoi.

D'ailleurs je crois qu'on arrive.remarqua Emilie.

En effet,le bac s'approcha d'une île circulaire et commença à aborder.L'homme de main les mèna sur une route qui conduisit à une sorte de carrefour où attendait Mister Devil sur une tribune.Il avait trente deux ans et avait un visage impassible et impénétrable.Il avait des cheveux bruns,courts et coiffés avec beaucoup de gel avec des yeux marrons.Il portait une chemise violette,un pantalon marron,un manteau blanc qui lui arrive jusqu'aux pieds ainsi que des bottes en cuir.

C'est lui Mister Devil?demanda Jeremi.

Oui.Je l'ai déjà vu à la télévision.répondit Antoine.

Je le trouve un peu grognon.fit Emilie.

Grognon?C'est tout de même un génie.Et il a beaucoup d'imagination.Tu imagines créer tous les monstres de Duel de Monstres?fit Flora.

Bonjour duellistes.Vous vous trouvez sur l'île des duellistes.Cette île est divisée en cinq zones: mer, désert,montagnes,forêt et plaine.Chaque zone a des effets sur vos cartes monstres.Donc je vous conseille de bien choisir vos endroits pour livrer vos duels.Vous disposez de deux badges qu'on vous a donné lors de votre inscription.Vous devez en avoir dix pour accèder à la phase finale du tournoi. J'ajoute que lors de vos duels,vous mettez en jeu le même nombre de badges.Je terminerai en ajoutant que je prendrai part à ce tournoi.Enfin vous avez quarante huit heures pour gagner vos dix badges.expliqua Mister Devil.

D'accord.Si j'ai bien compris,il faut étudier le plan de l'île pour livrer correctement nos duels.C'est redoutable.fit Antoine.

Bon allons dormir.décida Emilie.Il faut être en forme pour livrer nos duels.

Bonne idée.approuva Flora.

Ainsi le petit groupe s'éloigna vers uns des châlets pour se reposer et être opérationnel pour les prochains jours qui s'annonçaient difficiles et laborieux.


	4. Le premier duel: partie 1

Aucune review. Snif lecteurs yugioh je vous ait fait quoi? Snif snif 

**3 LE PREMIER DUEL (partie 1)**

Les quatre amis se réveillèrent de bonne heure le lendemain matin.Après un rapide petit déjeuner,ils se sentirent d'attaque pour leur première journée de tournoi.Antoine déplia la carte de l'île sur leur table pendant que Jeremi avait à peine fini de boire son café.

Ton petit frère est vraiment obsédé des études Emilie.soupira Flora.

Oui mais je crois qu'il a raison.Il faut connaître où nous pouvons nous battre.répliqua Emilie.

Emilie tu seras mieux pour te battre dans la zone montagne avec ton deck qui compte pas mal de Antoine.

D'accord frérot.C'est noté.

Et moi?J'utilise des guerriers.Tu me conseille quelle zone?demanda Jeremi.

Pour toi Jeremi ce serait mieux le désert ou la plaine.répondit Antoine.Enfin pour Flora,tes monstres seront mieux dans la mer,la forêt et la plaine.

Et toi?demanda Emilie.

Moi je possède essentiellement des monstres bêtes.Je devrai combattre soit dans la plaine soit dans la forêt.dit aussitôt Antoine.

Bon on commence à ramasser des badges?demanda Emilie en se lèvant.On va voir les montagnes.

Ainsi ses amis la suivirent.Ils entrèrent dans la zone montagne.Il y avait de grandes montagnes mais ne dépassaient pas les deux mètres.Emilie essayait de regarder partout pour répérer un duelliste et donc un adversaire potentiel.Soudain ils aperçurent un garçon de leur âge.il avait des cheveux bruns et courts,deux yeux bleus et portait une salopette verte,un tee-shirt rouge et des baskets oranges.

Je m'appelle Alex.se présenta le garçon.L'uns d'entre vous veut faire un duel contre moi?

Moi j'accepte.dit Emilie.

Bien.Alors montons sur chacun des plots.

Aussitôt Emilie monta sur un plot et Alex sur l'autre en face d'elle.Alors les deux plots se soulevèrent et atteignirent la moitié de la hauteur des montagnes tandis qu'un terrain se déplia entre les deux plots.

Puisque c'est moi qui est lancé le défi,je commence.décida Alex.

Les disque de duel affichèrent chacun 4000 points et ils tirèrent chacun six cartes.

Alors je joue l'Immortel du tonnerre en mode attaque à 1500 points d'attaque.Et j'active son effet qui me donne 3000 points de vie supplémentaires.

Ainsi l'Irmmortel du tonnerre apparut sur le terrain tandis que le disque de duel d'Alex afficha 7000 points.

Ca commence mal.fit Antoine.Cependant si Emilie peut détruire cette carte,il perdra automatiquement 5000 points de vie.

Bien je joue le Lézard Cuirassé en mode attaque et j'ajoute deux cartes face cachée.dit Emilie.

Ainsi le Lézard Cuirassé apparut en monde attaque avec 1500 points d'attaque ainsi que deux cartes face cachée.

Bien.Je joue le Serpent Electrique en mode défense et je pose une carte face cachée.

Le Serpent Electrique apparut assis pour marquer son mode défense avec 900 points ainsi qu'une carte face cachée.

Sa carte face cachée est bien trop évidente.Il veut que je l'attaque.Tu vas voir que je ne suis pas une débutante.pensa Emilie.

Je joue une carte face cachée et j'attaque ton Serpent électrique.décida Emilie.

Tu es tombé dans mon piège.ricana Alex.Je retourne ma carte: les cylindres magiques.

Non pas du tout.Regarde ma carte magique: piège supprimé.Il me permet de détruire tes cylindres.

Alors la carte piège se détruisit tout comme la carte magie.Le Lezard Cuirassé attaqua et détruisit le Serpent Electrique.

Dommage je ne perd aucun point puisque mon monstre était en défense.ria Alex.

Je le sais bien.Pour terminer mon tour,j'invoque Bébé Dragon en mode attaque.

Le Bébé Dragon apparut sur le terrain.

Bien.Je joue le Soldat Susa en mode attaque alors et je finis mon tour.

Ok.Je sacrifie le Lézard Cuirassé pour invoquer le Mur du labyrinthe en mode défense.

Le Mur du labyrinthe apparut en défense avec 3000 points d'attaques.

Bien joué.reconnut Alex.Je ne jouerai qu'une carte face cachée.

Pour ne poser qu'une carte face cachée,il a un plan en tête.Mais je vais jouer un autre monstre et à mon prochain tour j'invoquerai mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.pensa Emilie.

J'invoque le Dragon Serpent de Nuit en mode attaque.dit Emilie.

Le Dragon Serpent de Nuit apparut avec 1500 points d'attaque sur le terrain.

Ah ah ah.J'ai eu raison de poser cette carte.Tu vas le regretter Emilie ah ah ah.rigola Alex.

Et pour bien rester dans l'esprit de yugioh on coupe au plus mauvais moment.Vous avez vu ce qui arrive quand on reviewe pas? :P


	5. Le premier duel: partie 2

Vous me detestez c'est ça? Snif 

**4 LE PREMIER DUEL (partie 2)**

Le duel entre Emilie et Alex se passait dans la zone montagne.Alex avait 7000 points de vie et Emilie 4000.Emilie avait le Dragon Serpent de Nuit,le Bébé Dragon et le Mur du labyrinthe de son côté tandis qu'Alex avait l'Immortel du tonnerre et le Soldat Susa ainsi qu'une carte face cachée.d'ailleurs cette carte face cachée semblait bien le faire rire.

C'est la fin pour toi.ria Alex.

Vas y montre là ta carte.dit Emilie énervé par ce rire.

Comme tu voudra.Je revèle ma carte piège: jarre de capture des dragons.ainsi tous tes dragons passent en mode défense.

En effet,la jarre apparut et le Bébé Dragon se retrouva à 700 points et le Dragon Serpent de Nuit à 2400.

Ensuite j'ordonne à mon Soldat Susa d'attaquer ton Bébé Dragon.

Aussitôt le Soldat Susa attaqua le Bébé Dragon qui se désintégra.

Enfin je termine mon tour en posant deux cartes face cachée.annonça Alex.

Je dois détruire cette maudite jarre.Mais comment?Voyons ce que j'ai tiré.Les épées de lumière de révélation.Avec cette carte,il ne pourra pas attaquer durant trois tours.Voilà ce qu'il me faut.pensa Emilie.

Je joue les épées de lumière de révélation qui vont t'empêcher de m'attaquer durant trois tours.

Les épées apparurent et entourèrent Alex et ses monstres.

Je vois.Une tentative desespérée pour gagner du temps.ricana Alex.

Bien joué.dit Flora.Avec cette carte,elle peut imaginer une solution pour sortir de cette situation.

Alors je révèle mes deux cartes face cachée: Fissure.Ainsi je détruis tes deux monstres.

Ainsi deux mains apparurent et saisirent le Mur du labyrinthe et le Dragon Serpent de Nuit qui se détruisirent.

Elle n'a même plus de monstres.s'écria Jeremi.

Emilie tira une carte et vit qu'il s'agissait de la Tornade Géante.

Géniale.Avec ça sa jarre va vite disparaître.pensa Emilie joyeuse.

Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque le Seigneur des Dragons.annonça Emilie.

Ma jarre est toujours active donc il est à 1100 points.ricana Alex.

Je sais et j'ai fini mon tour.répondit Emilie en affichant un petit sourire.

Alex tira une carte et regarda son jeu.

Je passe mon tour.déclara Alex.

Comme tu voudras.Regarde biens.Je révèle deux de mes cartes face cachée.d'abord la Tornade Géante qui détruit ta jarre.Ainsi mes dragons retrouvent tous leurs pouvoirs et mon Seigneur des Dragons repasse en attaque.

Oui ça s'est bien Antoine.

Ensuite ma seconde carte: la Flûte Invocatrice de dragon qui équipe mon seigneur des Dragons. Je choisis deux dragons de mon jeu grâce à elle.J'invoque donc en mode attaque: le Dragon Noir aux Yeux rouges et Ruy Ran.

Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux rouges apparut sur le terrain avec 2400 points et Ruy Ran avec 2200.

Et maintenant mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux rouges va attaquer l'Immortel du tonnerre.

Aussitôt le Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges attaque l'Immortel du tonnerre qui se détruisit.

Et l'effet de cette carte détruite te fait perdre 5000 points de vie.annonça fierement Emilie.

Le disque de duel d'Alex afficha 1100 points de vie.

Oh non.Je suis en mauvaise situation.s'écria Alex.

Je crois aussi et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.J'active ma dernière carte face cachée: Bloque-attaque. Ainsi ton Soldat Susa se retrouve à 1600 points de défense et je l'attaque avec Ruy Ran.

Ruy Ran attaqua le Soldat Susa qui se désintégra mais Alex ne perdit aucun point de vie.

Désolé tu ne m'élimines pas ainsi ricana Alex.

Je le sais bien.C'est mon Seigneur des Dragons qui aura ce plaisir.

Lui?Il est trop faible.rétorqua Alex en riant.

Tu crois ça?Il a 1200 points d'attaques et toi tu n'as aucun monstre pour défendre tes points de vie qui sont à 1100.

Le Seigneur des Dragons attaqua directement Alex et son disque de duel afficha 0.

Tu as perdu ce duel.déclara Emilie.

Bravo.applaudit Flora.

Le terrain se replia et les plots redescendirent au sol.Alors Alex donna uns de ses badges à Emilie.

Et maintenant plus que sept badges à gagner.déclarer Emilie optimiste.


	6. Un valeureux guerrier

**5 UN VALEUREUX GUERRIER**

Une heure après la fin du duel d'Emilie contre Alex,le petit groupe sortit de la zone montagnes pour entrer dans la zone désert.Emilie,Antoine et Flora commençaient à trouver Jeremi agaçant à force de rabâcher que dans cette zone c'est lui qui ramasserait les badges.

Le prochain duelliste qu'on voit,il sera pour moi.Je vous promet de lui infliger une raclée qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier.se vanta Jeremi.

Qui lui dit qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué?soupira Antoine.

Pas moi.Je ne suis pas suicidaire.répondit Flora.

Eh Jeremi calme toi un peu.N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas une grande expérience.lui rappella Emilie.

J'ai ajouté le Chasseur d'épées à mon deck.Je ne peux pas perdre.sourit Jeremi.

La confiance en soi est une chose et la vantardise en est une autre.dit philosophiquement Antoine.

Soudain ils aperçurent un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blonds et longs jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que des yeux bleus.Il portait un tee-shirt vert clair,un short jaune et des sandales violettes.

Salut.Je m'appelle Anthony et je joue avec des monstres guerriers ou feu.L'uns d'entre vous veut faire un duel?demanda le garçon.

Moi.répondit aussitôt Jeremi.

Prêt pour le massacre?murmura Flora.

Flora n'exagères pas la situation.chuchota Emilie d'un ton de reproche.

Je ne mettrai en jeu qu'un badge.Ok?demanda Anthony.

D'accord.accepta Jeremi.

Bon puisque c'est moi qui est lancé le défi,je commence.Ainsi je joue le Guerrier Nubien en mode ça Anthony.

T'as pas mieux?rigola Jeremi.Moi j'invoque Gearfried,le Chevalier de fer en mode attaque à 1800 points d'attaque.Ca c'est un monstre.

Alors Gearfried apparut sur le terrain face au Guerrier Nubien qui était assis pour marquer sa défense.

Jeremi ne devrait pas être si confiant.Il n'y a qu'une raison pour qu'Anthony commence avec un monstre si faible.il va le sacrifier pour en invoquer un autre plus Antoine.

Ton ami est plus malin que toi.reconnut Anthony.Oui je sacrifie le Guerrier Nubien pour faire appel à la Manticore des Ténèbres en mode attaque.

Sur le terrain,le Guerrier Nubien se désintégra pour laisser la place à la Manticore des Ténèbres avec 2300 points d'attaque.

Et j'ordonne à ma Manticore d'attaquer ton Gearfried.dit Anthony.

Face à la Manticore,Gearfried se désintégra et le disque de duel de Jeremi afficha 3500.

Et je finis mon tour.annonça Anthony.

Aie.je suis plutôt mal.pensa je pourrais m'en sortir?Voyons d'abord ce que j'ai tiré. Renforts,une carte piège qui me donne 500 points d'attaque en plus.Avec Gaia et deux autre monstres ça pourrait aller.

Maintenant je joue les épées de lumière de révélation qui t'empêche d'attaquer et cela pour trois tours.Merci Emilie de m'avoir montré ça.dit Jeremi.

Les épées apparurent bloquant Anthony et la Manticore des Ténèbres.

Astucieux.Tu as le temps de préparer une stratégie.reconnut Anthony.

Et maintenant j'invoque Mi Guerrier en mode défense et je finis mon tour.annonça Jeremi.

Mi Guerrier apparut en défense à 1000 points sur le terrain.

C'est donc mon tour.Je ne peux pas attaquer mais je peux invoquer alors voici le Dragon Pipe en mode défense.

Le Dragon Pipe apparut en défense à côté de la Manticore avec 1800 points.

Bien.Moi je joue le Guerrier Amazone en mode attaque et je finis mon tour en posant une carte face cachée.déclara Jeremi.

Je ne vois pas où Jeremi veut en venir.Ses monstres sont trop faibles pour battre la Manticore des ténèbres.dit Flora.

A mon avis,il va les sacrifier pour pouvoir invoquer le Chasseur d'épées.ajouta Emilie.

Oui c'est bien possible.ajouta Antoine.Et puis je vois d'autres hypothèses.

Je ne peux toujours pas attaquer mais je joue Ookaki,une carte magique te faisant perdre 800 points de vie.affirma Anthony.

En effet le disque de duel de Jeremi afficha 2700 points.

Comme tu voudras.Moi je sacrifie Mi Guerrier et le Guerrier Amazone pour faire appel à Gaia,le chevalier implaquable.s'écria Jeremi.

Les deux monstres de Jeremi se désintègrent pour laisser la place à Gaia avec 2300 points d'attaques.

Ensuite je révèle ma carte face cachée: Renforts.Ainsi Gaia obtient à présent 2800 points.Vas y Gaia fais exploser sa Manticore.ordonna Jeremi.

Gaia lança son attaque sur la Manticore des Ténèbres qui se désintègra et le disque de duel d'Anthony afficha 3500.

Très bien joué Jeremi.reconnut Anthony.Mais il me reste toujours un monstre sur le terrain et 3500 points de vie.

Tu les auras plus bientôt.Je termine mon tour en posant deux cartes face cachée.

C'est à moi de jouer et maintenant tes épées ont disparu.Alors je pose une carte face cachée et je joue Renaissance de monstre pour ramener ma Manticore dans le jeu.

La carte Renaissance de Monstre remit la Manticore des Ténèbres sur le terrain.

Vas y à toi de jouer.dit Anthony.

Jeremi ne l'attaques pas.Il a posé une carte face cachée.C'est trop évident.hurla Antoine.

Il a raison.pensa Jeremi.C'est trop facile.Je vais me contenter de détruire le Dragon Pipe.

Je joue une carte face cachée et pour finir mon tour je demande à Gaia d'attaquer ton Dragon Pipe.

Le Dragon Pipe se désintegra mais Anthony ne perdit aucun points de vie puisqu'il était en défense.

Bien.Alors j'active ma carte piège: Renforts.Je vais détruire Gaia.annonça Anthony.

Désolé pour toi Anthony mais tu vient d'activer ma carte magique Piège Supprimé.Dis au revoir à ta carte piège.cria Jeremi arrogant.

Oui ça c'est bien joué.s'écria Flora.

Et qui disait qu'il va se faire massacrer?lui demanda Emilie en riant.

Bon tout le monde peut se tromper.fit Flora.

A présent je révèle mes deux dernières cartes face cachée: les Dés Gracieux et les Dés Squelettes.

Oh non pas ça.s'écria Anthony.Pourvu que la chance soit avec moi.

Le Dé Squelette apparut et lâcha un dé rouge qui roula pour faire un 4 et la Manticore des Ténèbres se retrouva avec 575 points d'attaques.puis le Dé Gracieux lâcha un dé doré qui afficha un 3 et Gaia,le chevalier implacable se retrouva avec 6900 points d'attaques.

Je sens très mal.s'inquièta Anthony.

Et tu as bien raison.sourit Jeremi avec triomphe.Vas y Gaia montre lui.

Gaia attaqua la Manticore des Ténèbres qui se désintègra et le disque de duel d'Anthony afficha 0.

Tu n'as plus de points de vie.Ce duel est terminé.s'écria Jeremi joyeux.Tu me dois un badge.

Oui.Tiens.dit Anthony en donnant un badge.Tu as très bien joué.

Merci mais tu sais j'ai ça dans le sang.dit Jeremi plus vantard que jamais.

Il ne changera jamais.soupira Antoine.

Mais au moins il a pu éviter d'être éliminé dès son premier duel.sourit Emilie.

Puis les quatre amis reprirent leur route déterminés à avoir chacun dix badges pour accéder en phase finale.


	7. La furie d'Exodia

**6 LA FURIE D'EXODIA**

Après la victoire de Jeremi contre Anthony qui avait permis d'obtenir le troisième badge de Jeremi. Mais depuis les vantardises de Jeremi étaient de plus en plus excessives et dures à supporter.Ils étaient sortis du désert et entrés dans la plaine.Chacun était prêt pour un duel.Soudain ils virent une jeune fille de quinze ans qui venait de finir un duel grâce à son monstre Reine des Oiseaux et de gagner ainsi deux badges.Quand ouvrit une boite où elle mis ses deux badges,ils purent apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà cinq badges au total.La jeune fille avait des cheveux chatains et longs aux yeux argentés.Elle portait un chemiser rouge,une jupe courte verte et des baskets orange.Elle regarda attentivement le petit groupe composé d'Emilie,Jeremi,Antoine et Flora.

L'un de vous veut faire un duel contre la meilleur duelliste de ce tournoi?proposa la jeune fille d'un ton encore plus fier que pouvait le faire Jeremi.

Antoine la regarda et s'avança aussitôt.

Moi.répondit fermement Antoine.

Bien petit garçon.se moqua la fille.Je m'appelle as tu de badges?

Mon nom est Antoine et je n'ai que deux badges pour le moment.répondit Antoine.

Ok.Alors si on misait deux badges sur ce duel?proposa Nadine.

Quoi?fit Antoine.Mais si je perds,je suis éliminé.

Oui.C'est plus palpitant je trouve.Alors tu acceptes ou tu as la frousse gamin?

Antoine voulait accepter mais si il perdait,il ne pourrait pas aider sa sœur.Cependant si il refusait,cette fille allait le ridiculiser et il aurait du mal à trouver des adversaires.

Ok j'accepte.

Parfait.Alors commençons.décida Nadine.Je commence.J'invoque en premier la Chauve Souris Noire en mode défense à 1000 points.

Aussitôt la Chauve Souris Noire apparut sur le terrain du côté de Nadine.

Bien.Alors je joue le Tigre Blanc Clairvoyant en mode attaque.ajouta Antoine.

Le Tigre Blanc Clairvoyant apparut lui aussi avec 1300 points mais du côté d'Antoine.

Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je finis mon tour.

Bien à moi.Je sacrifie ma Chauve Souris pour invoquer la reine des oiseaux en mode attaque et j'ajoute deux cartes face cachée.annonça Nadine.

Elle me prend pour un débutant ou quoi là?pensa Antoine.je parie qu'elle va me renvoyer mon attaque.Voyons ma pioche: Tornade Géante.Elle ne va plus rire.

Je ne tombe pas dans ton piège.Tu invoques un monstre plus faible que le mien suivu de deux cartes face cachée.Tu vas voir.Je joue la Tornade Géante.

La carte de la Tornade Géante se matéralisa et renvoya les deux cartes face cachée dans la main de Nadine.

Tu as trop de chance.grogna Nadine.

Maintenant dit au revoir à ta Reine.lança Antoine.Mon Tigre va la laminer.

Le Tigre Blanc Clairvoyant attaqua la Reine des Oiseaux qui se désintégra et le disque de duel de Nadine afficha 3900.

Hum pas mal pour un gamin.rétorqua Nadine.A présent regarde ça: je joue les épées de lumière de révélation.Pour trois tours tu ne pourras pas attaquer.

Et d'ici trois tours j'aurai une puissante créature.J'ai déjà trois des cartes en main.pensa Nadine.Toi tu pourras faire des valises.

Bon je ne peux pas attaquer mais je peux toujours invoquer.Alors j'invoque sur le terrain Epine des Ténèbres en mode attaque attaque.dit Antoine.

Epine des Ténèbres se matérialisa à côté du Tigre Blanc Clairvoyant avec 1200 points d'attaque.

Ensuite Nadine piocha et cela semblait la réjouir.

Formidable plus qu'une pièce à mon puzzle et il va être pulvérisé.pensa Nadine.

J'invoque Croc Argenté en mode Antoine.

Allez.pensa Nadine.Cette fois c'est la dernière.Non une carte magie.Hum elle est interressante.J'ai déjà son neccesaire dans ma main.Oh oui elle va renforcer sa puissance.

Je vais invoquer un monstre encore plus puissant.Elle semble se réjouir.Elle prépare quelque chose. Oui quelque chose d'horrible je crois.se dit Antoine.

J'invoque à présent Frère de Harpie en mode attaque.

Aussitôt Frère de Harpie se matérialisa et se plaça à côté des trois autres monstres d'Antoine.

A moi de jouer à présent.dit Nadine en piochant.Oui c'est gagné.

Elle contempla son jeu et se mit à rire tandis que les épées de révélation de lumière disparurent.

Les épées ont disparu et tu peux attaquer mais j'ai une combinaison de cartes auquelle tu ne peux pas rivaliser.j'invoque les cinq parties d'Exodia pour reconstituer Exodia et invoquer ainsi Exodia le maudit.cria presque Nadine.

Alors ses cinq cartes se matérialisèrent et formèrent un monstre qui entra sur le terrain.Exodia le maudit se trouvait à présent sur le terrain face à Antoine et ses trois monstres avec 1000 points d'attaque. Antoine semblait tétanisé face à Exodia.Après tout,on ne connaissait personne qui avait gagné contre Exodia le maudit.

Tu as perdu petit garçon.se moqua Nadine.

Antoine tu peux gagner contre lui.Exodia est fort mais n'oublie pas que la force du monstre ne suffit pas.lui cria Emilie.

Antoine tourna la tête vers Emilie.Elle avait raison.Le but de Duel de monstres était de combiner la force du monstre avec de la magie ou un piège.Antoine regarda sa main composée de deux monstres faibles,une carte piège: Gobelin de Robbin,et deux cartes magie: Polymérisation et Destruction de Cartes.Il tira une carte et la regarda.il s'agissait du Trou Noir.

La puissance d'Exodia est très grande mais cela ne suffit.dit Antoine.

Il n'existe aucun monstre pouvant le battre.répliqua Nadine.

Qui t'as dit que j'utiliserai un monstre?sourit Antoine.Non je joue une carte magique: le Trou Noir. Cette carte envoie tous les monstres sur le terrain au cimetière.

En effet,la carte Trou noir se matérialisa et aspira tous les monstres.Ainsi Exodia rejoignit le cimetière de Nadine tandis que le Tigre Blanc Clairvoyant,Epine des Ténèbres,Croc Argenté et Frère de Harpie allèrent dans celui d'Antoine.

A présent je joue une seconde carte magique: Destruction de cartes.annonça Antoine.Ainsi je met mes cinq cartes en main au cimetière pour en repiocher cinq autres.

Ce n'est pas possible.Je vais perdre ma carte magique qui se joue sur Exodia et la Renaissance du Monstre pour ramener Exodia.se dit Nadine affolée.

Elle mit alors ses quatre cartes au cimetière et en repiocha quatres autres.

Et à présent j'invoque sur le terrain,le Zèbre des Ténèbres.Et je finis mon tour en attaquant tes points de Antoine.

Le Zèbre des Ténèbres apparut en mode attaque avec ses 1500 points et attaqua directement Nadine tandis que son disque de duel afficha 2400.

Ainsi c'est à moi de jouer.dit Nadine en tirant une carte.

Zut je n'ai que des monstres faibles.Aucun ne peut détruire son Zèbre.se dit Nadine puis reprit à voix haute.Je joue ce monstre face cachée sur ce tour.

Bien je pioche une carte et j'invoque l'Oiseau Supersonique en mode attaque.dit Antoine.Maintenant Zèbre des Ténèbres attaque son monstre face cachée.

Le Zèbre attaqua et désintégra la carte qui était un Milius Radiant.Puis Nadine tira une carte pour poser à nouveau un monstre face cachée.

Je tire une carte et je joue mon Guerrier Panthère.Ainsi je finis mon tour.annonça Antoine.

Génial.Je n'ai toujours pas de monstres suffisament fort.pensa Nadine.

Finalement elle décida de rester sur ses positions.

A présent je sacrifie le Guerrier Panthère et l'Oiseau Supersonique pour invoquer le Grand Koala.Il est mignon non?dit Antoine.

Le Grand Koala apparut sur le terrain avec 2700 points d'attaques.

Maintenant mon Zèbre des ténèbres attaque sa carte face cachée.ordonna Antoine.

Le Zèbre attaqua et détruisit le monde qui était le Magicien du Temps.Ensuite Antoine demanda à son Grand Koala d'attaquer le reste des points de vie de Nadine.Alors son disque de duel afficha 0.

Tu as perdu.annonça Antoine Tu me dois un badge.

Nadine tomba à genoux affolé les mains au sol.

Non Monsieur pardonnez moi.J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.cria la jeune fille.

Antoine et les reste de ses amis s'approchèrent d'elle inquiets.Alors elle tomba au sol d'un seul coup comme évanouie.Antoine tâta son pouls avant de prendre un badge sur les cinq de Nadine.

Elle est vivante mais on dirait qu'elle est dans le comas.dit Antoine.

Il faut retourner au centre de l'île prévenir un docteur.décida Emilie.

J'ai vu sur une carte que si on prend la forêt,on peut aller plus vite.ajouta Flora.

Ainsi le petit groupe partit en courant vers le secteur de la forêt chercher du secours.Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient,un garçon de leur âge les regarda partir.Il tenait un poignard dans la main.Il s'agenouilla auprès de Nadine et prit ses quatre badges.

Encore quatre badges et je serais qualifié pour la phase finale.ricana le garçon.


	8. L'attaque des insectes

**7 L'ATTAQUE DES INSECTES**

Le petit groupe couraient à travers la forêt afin de gagner le centre de l'île pour trouver un médécin afin de soigner Nadine,la duelliste contre laquelle venait de se battre Antoine et avait remporté son troisième badge.Cependant après sa victoire,elle leur avait semblé devenir folle puis est tombé dans une sorte de comas.Ils n'y comprenaient rien mais devaient secourir cette pauvre fille.Soudain une jeune fille se trouvait devant leur chemin et leur barra la route.

Désolé mais je ne vous laisserai pas passer sauf si vous me défier moi et ma troupe d'insectes.dit la fille d'un ton sec et arrogant.

La jeune fille avait une jupe rose,des collants blanc,un corsage rouges,des ballerines blanches et un foulard violet sur la tête.Elle les regardait d'un air désonvolte.

Laisse nous passer.dit Emilie en colère.

Oui nous avons une vie à sauver.ajouta Antoine.

Et je ne vois pas de raison de ce qui nous retient à livrer un duel contre toi.termina Jeremi.

Je m'appelle Laetitia et aucun de vous ne passera sauf si l'un de vous m'affronte.Mais apparement vous avez peur.

Flora soupira et s'avança.

Si tu ne veux rien entendre,j'accepte le duel.dit Flora.

Les deux filles réglèrent leurs disques de duel qui afficha 4000 et le duel pouvait commencer.

Je commence.Alors je joue une carte face cachée et l'Insecte Mangeur d'Homme.dit Laetitia.

Ainsi l'Insecte Mangeur d'Hommes apparut du côté de Laetitia en mode défense à 600 points.

D'accord.tu veux commencer doucement je vois.Moi je joue le Mangeur d'Homme en attaque.Il sera suffisamment fort pour détruire ton monstre.annonça Flora.

Ainsi le Mangeur d'Homme se matérialisa avec 800 points d'attaque face à l'Insecte Mangeur d'Homme.

Et maintenant j'invoque sur ce tour,un de mes puissants insecte: la Princesse des Insectes en mode attaque.dit Laetitia.Vas y ma belle attaque sa plante.

La Princesse des Insectes apparut en mode attaque avec 1900 points aux côtés de l'Insecte Mangeur d'Homme.Elle attaqua le Mangeur d'Homme de Flora qui perdit 1100 points de vie.Son disque de duel afficha 2900.

Ce n'est pas vrai.se dit Flora.Je dois protéger mes points de vie mais je n'ai aucun monstres assez fort pour détruire sa Princesse des Insectes.Si j'ai ma Sœur de Dame Harpie mais je dois sacrifier un monstre pour pouvoir faire appel à elle.

Bon je joue ma carte préférée: Dame Harpie en mode défense.déclara Flora.

Dame Harpie se matérialisa sur le terrain en position de défense avec 1400 points.

Tu es pathétique.Tu retardes ta défaite car en défebse tu perds aucun point.Cependant tu dois oublier l'effet de mon Insecte Mangeur d'Homme.répliqua Laetitia.

Quel effet?demanda Jeremi intrigué.

Ce monstre possède un effet terrible pour l'adversaire: il détruit un monstre de l'adversaire.Il ne perd pas de points de vie mais son monstre est envoyé au cimetière.expliqua Antoine.

Et ensuite Laetitia attaquera directement les points de vie de Flora avec sa Princesse.ajouta Emilie.

Tes amis sont plus doués que toi.rigola Laetitia.Ma belle Princesse attaque donc ses points de vie.

Aussitôt la Princesse des Insectes attaqua Flora et son disque de duel afficha 1000.

Je dois trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer.pensa Flora.J'ai tiré Bloque Attaque.Oui en défense,sa Princesse est faible et il sera facile pour Frère de Harpie de la détruire.

Voici un combo imparable Laetitia.Je joue cette carte magique: Bloque Attaque.

Aussitôt la Princesse des Insectes se mit en position de de défense.

Non.Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas à quoi je pense.s'exclama Laetitia.

Oh si.reprit Flora.Et à présent j'invoque Frère de Harpie.Vas y détruis sa Princesse.

Frère de Harpie se matérialisa en mode attaque avec 1800 points et détruisit la Princesse des Insectes.

Bon à moi de jouer et je vais jouer mon combo préféré.dit Flora souriant mystérieusement.J'invoque la Petite Mite en mode défense et je pose une carte face cachée.

La Petite Mite apparut en défense avec 200 points ainsi qu'une carte face cachée derrière lui.

Apparement elle n'a plus que de petits vers de terre.rigola Jeremi.Ce duel est bientôt fini.

Ne dis pas ça Jeremi.Tu oublies qu'à ce jeu,chaque tour révèle des surprises parfois inattendues.Elle tend un piège.rappella Antoine.

Je vais jouer une de mes cartes préférées: le Plumeau de Dame Harpie.Je vais faire le ménage.

Une minute.Tu as oublié ma carte face cachée posée au début du début du duel.Je la révèle.il s'agit de la Tornade de Poussière.

Le Plumeau de Dame Harpie se matérialisa sur le terrain mais fut aspirée par la Tornade de Poussière de Laetitia.

J'ai fini mon tour.dit rageusement Flora.

Parfait.Maintenant je place ma Petite Mite dans le Cocon de l'évolution.A présent dans cinq tours, tu seras fini.annonça Laetitia en riant.

Le Cocon de l'évolution apparut en défense à 2000 points et mit la Petite Mite à l'intérieur.

Dans cinq tours,tu feras plus humble connaissance avec ma magnifique Reine des Insectes.reprit Laetitia en riant.

Je suis désolé mais ton Cocon n'est pas l'abri d'une carte magique.annonça Flora.

Hein?Mais de quoi parles tu?s'écria Laetitia.

De ma carte magique le Changement de Cœur.Je m'empare de ton Cocon pour le sacrifier et invoquer la Sœur de Dame Harpie.

Sur le terrain,le Cocon se détruisit et la Sœur de Dame Harpie apparut en mode attaque avec 1950 points.

A présent mes monstres attaquez ses points de vie.ordonna Flora.

Une minute tu oublie ma carte face cachée.Voici Wakobu.Ton attaque est annulée.intervint Laetitia.

J'ai fini mon tour.dit Flora.

Bien je joue l'Araignée Chasseuse en mode défense.

L'Araignée Chasseuse se matérialisa avec ses 1400 points d'attaque.

Bien.J'utilise ma Renaissance de montre pour reprendre ma dame Harpie.Frère de Harpie attaque son monstre et Sœur de Dame Harpie et Dame Harpie attaquez ses points de vie.

Dame Harpie revint du cimetière tandis que Frère de Harpie détruisit l'Araignée Chasseuse.Ensuite Dame Harpie et Sœur de Dame Harpie attaquèrent les points de vie de Laetitia.Son disque de duel afficha 750.

Je finis mon tour en mettant Dame Harpie en defénse.annonçant Flora.

Aussitôt Dame Harpie se positionna en défense.

Bien je joue Minar en mode défense avec une carte face cachée.dit Laetitia.

Belle tentative pour protéger tes points mais ça ne prend pas.Je joue Piège Supprimé.

La carte magique Piège Supprimé et la carte se révèla être le Jaavelot enchanté et se détruisit.

Bien.Frère de Harpie attaque son Minar.Ensuite Dame Harpie revient en défense et attaque avec Sœur de Dame Harpie le reste de ses points de vie.ajouta Flora.

Frère de Harpie détruisit son Minar tandis que les deux autres monstres de Flora attaquèrent les points de vie de Laetitia.Son disque de duel afficha 0.

Oui elle a gagné.s'écria Emilie.

Non.hurla Laetitia en tomba à genoux.Monsieur pardonnez moi.

Alors comme pour Nadine,elle tomba subitement dans une sorte de comas.

C'est la mode de tomber dans le comas après une défaite ou quoi?s'étonna Jeremi.

Je n'espère pas.dit Emilie.

Antoine s'approcha de Laetitia et vit qu'elle avait quatre badges.Il en prit qu'il donna à Flora.

Bon on va aller chercher du secours Antoine.

Oui.enchaîna Flora.

Le petite groupe reprit sa course à travers le chemin de la forêt pour gagner le centre de l'île afin de trouver un médecin pour Nadine et Laetitia.Quand ils eurent,le garçon de tout à l'heure avec son poignard sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre.Il s'approcha de Laetitia et prit ses trois badges.

Encore une victime de plus monde des ténèbres.Et moi j'ai neuf badges.Encore une victime et je serais qualifié pour la phase finale ah ah ah.ricana le garçon en serrant son poignard.


End file.
